


Chaotic Sea of Plot Bunnies

by aseroe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Frodo meets Mairon, Molly and Walter deserve happiness, No Plot/Plotless, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, Time Travel, but half these ideas just hurt them, idk what I'm doing here honestly, unconventional uses for the Fidelius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseroe/pseuds/aseroe
Summary: What it says on the tin, basically.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon, Frodo Baggins & Sauron | Mairon, Molly Graham/Will Graham, Walter "Wally" Graham & Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro/Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers, here's my first work, sort of--idk how to count "I've written but never finished a lot of things but this is the first one I've published and it isn't even a proper fic." Most of these will probably just be random scraps of stuff. If you want to use an idea, just make sure to leave a comment and credit me, honestly. Half this shit I probably won't get around to writing.

Ch1: Intro/Table of Contents; you are here

Ch2: Silmarillion; Frodo Baggins, while staying in Valinor, accidentally messes with a strange invention and gets transported several ages back in time to when Mairon was on the edge of joining Melkor. Mostly just plot points.

Ch3: Harry Potter; less of a plot and more of an idea. Can the Fidelius charm be used to keep facts about another person secret from themselves?

Ch4: Hannibal; Wally and Molly deserve so much more love in this fandom and here are some plot bunnies based off of that


	2. Frodo's Time Travel Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo Baggins, while staying in Valinor, accidentally messes with a strange invention and gets transported several ages back in time to when Mairon was on the edge of joining Melkor.

Stumbles across old device in dark  
• A Maia stood across from him. Frodo may have only seen the Ainur once before, when he had first arrived in the West, but  
• Shifts appearance to match Frodo bc this is before the elves

They were dressed as a smith, and though he looked perhaps outwardly hobbitish (figure out details later) he still had that aura? of the divine that separated the Ainur from all others.  
• They looked like a hobbit, but only peripherally, as though they were trying to copy Frodo's own appearance while still emphasizing their own divinity. Their hair was too long, for one thing, and perfectly straight as though they could not stand to have one hair out of place. It was a peculiar firey copper color that Frodo had never before seen on anyone (much less a hobbit), and even as he watched it seemed to burn with an inner light. Their feet were bare with hard soles, but the hair on top was as straight as the stuff on their head. They were taller than Frodo, but only by a hands-length or so (though still far too tall for any proper hobbit, he thought) but by far what stood out most were their eyes, yellow-gold-white with heat and glowing, far too familiar for comfort.   
• The Maia smiled at Frodo, clever and curious and crafty in a way that made some wariness in the back of Frodo's mind twitch to life, and spoke briefly in a language he had only heard used amongst the Ainur themselves. When Frodo looked at nem with confusion, ne blinked, unsurprised, and leaned forwards.  
• And then Frodo felt an intrusion on the edges of his mind, one so familiar and yet so different he reeled backwards with shock.

Sauron, he realized with shock and deep horror, and the being retreated from his mind. Sauron's brow was furrowed with confusion and what looked almost like concern. "Are you well? I apologize, was the journey rough? I did not intend for it to be and my work rarely contains such flaws, but this has not been well experimented with in the past, and your physiology is something I've never seen before. I find myself quite unfamiliar with it, which is a rare thing, for me." Frodo said nothing, and began to creep backwards, away from the bright presence so like and unlike the one he had held in his mind not two decades hence. 

• Mairon is curious about the ChildIlv, as he is of all things, and wants to speak to Frodo about his species and all the others as much as he wants to know his own future (Morgoth twisted this curiosity to a stranger and more vicious kind, a longing to take them apart and see how many ways he could put them back together, making the orcs)  
• He is on the edge of making a choice about Melkor and so built a device to summon someone from a future where he chose Him  
• Frodo arrives (perhaps Eru had a hand in it?)   
• Frodo is terrified, both because of his own experiences and from hearing of Eregion and Númenor from Bilbo

As Mairon pulled him past a window, Frodo gasped. Outside, there were people--beings, really--of all shapes and sizes, more than he had ever thought possible. Most were lit from the inside like a furnace, glowing bright and tall and strong with might. A few of those bore a strange resemblance to dwarves (albeit many many times larger), while others looked like the beings Frodo had fancied danced in the fire when he was a child. Still others resembled Ents, but taller still and glowing. There were some covered in feathers, some whose bones and muscles burst through patches in their flesh like a fashion statement, and still others who were so light and clear that they seemed likely to float away upon a strong breeze. But it was the two quietest that caught his eye. The wall blinked before him, and he saw them again in the next window: two women, or so they appeared to be, both wearing hooded cloaks, pulled back just enough for Frodo to see their faces as they met his eyes. The one on the left wore a cloak of a loose but complex weave with faintly shimmering colors, and her hands at her side seemed to be continuing a small ribbon of it in constant tiny motions, her brow knit in concentration. The one on the right was crying. When Frodo met her eyes, he knew. This must be Nienna, weeping as she had been when she first came to him after he had arrived at Valinor. She had been in the garden when he came out to stare at the stars and watch them fade into dawn, unable to sleep for the third time that week. When he met her eyes, felt that feeling of her knowing exactly what his pain was and mourning it with him, he burst into tears. They did not speak, but she wept with him for Sam, for the Shire, for the loss of his innocence and the loss of himself. He knew, with a knowledge beyond knowing, that she wept for him again, and in silent apology for giving him more yet to be done. On her left, Vairë, for that is who it must be, nodded once--and then he and Mairon passed out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I really probably don't have the time or energy or writing skills to do justice. Please take it out of my hands.


	3. Fidelius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less of a plot and more of an idea. Can the Fidelius be used to keep facts about another person secret from themselves?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I also have a decent amount of fic written for, but not enough to publish. We'll see if I decide to add it later.

A snippet of text from a fic I never finished:

_"What, exactly, is a Fidelius charm? It is used to take a secret and hide it in the soul of a trusted person--never the individual to whom it belonged--and in that way make it cease to exist until released by the trusted. It is a selective obliviate, except more....intense. I wonder, in those moments after Sirius had entrusted the secret of his childhood home to Dumbledore, what he felt. What he remembered. Because it was a secret of the order, not the individual, but it was still his home. Did he, for those few moments, forget everything that had ever happened there? Or did he loose all but impressions, memories which took place somewhere indefinable, somewhere he cannot recall or place no matter how hard he may try. Did his world tilt? His memory of the place which had shaped so much of his life was gone, unimaginable, intangible._

_"What if he had never been told the secret?_

_"Who would not go mad, with so much gone and irreplaceable? Who could not, without any knowledge of past and future?"_

That's it, that's all I got. Additionally a very vidid nightmare that probably belongs in _way_ more mature tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More for the purpose of "wouldn't this be a cool side fact in other fics?" than anything else. By all means, use as you will.


	4. Wally and Molly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Molly deserve so much more love in this fandom and here are some plot bunnies based off of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a collection of random ideas I would really like to see but haven't done anything with, basically. Cheers.

\- Wally is on a college exchange trip to Greece and has a really awkward coincidental encounter. Also, Will and his husband and stepson go out for lunch.

\- Will and Wally run into each other on an ocean fishing boat. 

\- Molly visits the murder husbands in prison. 

\- on his 18th birthday, Walter receives a long letter from his ex step-dad and two plane tickets.

\- The day the dogs disappear, Molly finds her husband's wedding ring on the front porch.

\- Molly and Walter read articles detailing the murder husband's crimes. 

\- When the world learns Will and Hannibal aren't dead, Molly receives a letter from her ex (and maybe a visit, too). 

\- Walter has been receiving mysterious gifts for his birthday every year since the escape of Hannibal Lecter.

\- The murder husbands are hunting a serial killer whose targets are the friends and family of other serial killers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to read these so much more than I want to write them. *throws cage of bunnies open* Go! Be free!


End file.
